


走马灯

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 是我所理解的高岗，在某种情况下是暴躁的恼火的甚至有些非常自尊的性格。由于他对黑拳女配徐志表现的排斥让我觉得其实高岗什么都知道，甚至还有些许排斥，并且如果他不愿意打黑拳无论小田挑唆多么厉害高岗都不会答应，还有他在火锅冲小田发火那一段，高岗的人设其实并不多么小天使，不过也就最多是个天然黑。最后我说一句，谈恋爱真好，好就好在好他妈了个逼。





	走马灯

“我最怕痛了啊，不过在武术队待久了，痛，其实也没关系啦，男孩子嘛，受的苦自然要比女孩子多一点的啦。”

高岗手上握着刀的时候，想起他曾和田莉说的这段话，以至于子弹穿过他的头颅时，他也没有在意，甚至是没有反应，他一心想着杀了他，他又听见自己的声音，他问自己，你爱她吗，高岗笃定的回答自己，我当然爱她，我一定爱她。

“你不爱她，你只是为了自己那一点卑微的、胆小的自尊去满足自己大男人的形象，你假装爱着她。”

高岗抬手，那一刀却还没来得及砍下去，便直接的倒下了。

高岗不知道自己是怎么注意到田莉的，她总是喜欢和另一个女孩一起玩，在香港的时候那个女孩和一个侍应生在一起了，高岗在心里暗自嫌弃女孩，但是这个女孩确实是温柔的，她性格好，什么都很好，武术队很多人都蛮喜欢她，但是高岗不是，高岗喜欢田莉，田莉身上的感觉比那女孩更让他心动一些，她像是要竭力的往前跑的那种人，而高岗喜欢这样的。

没有什么比喜欢的人也喜欢你更让人开心的了。

吃火锅的时候其实高岗是觉得有一点点的丢脸的，他希望可以不用优惠劵的带田莉吃一次火锅，其实一开始那些人找他打黑拳的时候他就已经有动摇了，他想要去靠自己赚钱，不要只依附着武术队的那种赚钱，于是他顺水推舟的，答应了田莉说的，去打了黑拳。

打黑拳对他来说很简单，也很容易赚钱，因为他总是可以打赢，无论对手是谁，但是转了场所以后，事情突然变了，有人押着高岗，到了刚刚他打败的人的高层那里，他身上还有点发疼，只能是抬起头去望着对方，男人居高临下的看着他，脸上笑着去用脚踩他胸口，闷闷的，很疼。

非常奇妙的，他被人按在床上，像是对待女人一样，男人将他的身体打开，进入他，操弄他，高岗是曾经和武术队的师兄弟们一起缩在角落看过AV的，但是他没有想到居然还有这种的，高岗咬紧下唇憋着喘音，告诉自己，为了小田。

他喜欢看小田笑，就会竭尽全力的对小田笑，然后看小田也对他笑。

高岗能打，于是更多的人来看他，就好像对待笼子里穿着衣服的猴子，唯一的区别大概就是他们不会干猴子，高岗每次都还是很努力的去打，有时候会被威胁着打假拳，对方手上有小田，他也不敢反抗，就真的去打假拳，腿伤了，肿了，也就随便弄弄，就让他重新上场去打。

他印象最深是三个人的那次，那次是有三个人对他施虐，玩弄他的每一处，甚至还想要在他身上打环，高岗竭力的去反抗这些，甚至算得上是恐惧的哭喊着拒绝，那些人觉得没意思了，就把高岗弄得浑身脏兮兮的，然后就不管他了，丢在地上，走的时候甚至还在嫌弃高岗居然这么不耐玩。

高岗很委屈，但是不知道该说些什么，因为这场他拿的钱很多很多，就快要破一百五十万了，他很满足，也很开心，想着可以和田莉一起离开了。

但最后一场的架他打赢了，但是很艰难，他躺在医院里，拿着自己的存折，田莉坐在他的身边，模样消沉，高岗拿着他的存折开心的要命，而田莉只是沉默着给他削苹果，最后甚至哭了出来。

田莉跳楼的时候他没能反应过来。

但他迅速的反应过来要去为田莉“报仇”。

一定是地下拳场的错，肯定是的，一定是他们威胁了小田什么，一定、一定是的。

高岗打败很多人，没有打败自己。

没有打败自己的愤怒，恼火，暴躁。

他的愤怒让他去杀人，他的恼火使他逼问他人，他的暴躁使他死亡。

死前的走马灯让他回想起过去的很多，人生的很多。

高岗阖上眼睛，于是就睡了过去。


End file.
